lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Goliad
Goliad is a non-playable character in LEGO Dimensions, from the Adventure Time franchise. Background Goliad is Princess Bubblegum's creation, designed to be a fit ruler for the Candy Kingdom when she dies. Goliad is intended to be immortal. She is able to control people's bodies with her mind and use them to her will. She is made from "pretty standard candy creature soup," amino acids, some algebra, and a baby tooth from Princess Bubblegum. Goliad is introduced to Finn and Jake by Princess Bubblegum, who is holding her in a laboratory room in a pool of the liquid containing the mixture used to create her. Goliad greets the two, and Princess Bubblegum explains that she is teaching Goliad how to rule. Because Princess Bubblegum hasn't slept in 83 hours, she leaves Finn and Jake to the task of teaching Goliad the ways of a ruler while she falls asleep. To do this, they take her to the Candy Kingdom Preschool. Jake tries to teach Goliad about the children, but in doing so he becomes furious with them for acting rambunctious by trying to attack him. He screams angrily at the children, who then follow his orders to go to Finn's obstacle course. Goliad supervises the children's actions on the obstacle course, and she angrily screams at them mimicking Jake's previous behavior using his words verbatim, including barking. When Finn corrects this by telling her to "use that beautiful brain, girlfriend," Goliad interprets this as using psychic powers and uses telekinesis on Finn and the obstacle course to pass through it effortlessly. She becomes convinced that the best way to lead is to control people with her psychic powers, telling Finn "This way's good. Everyone did what I wanted, really fast, no mistakes, calm like you said. This definitely is the way to lead. Definitely." A panicked Finn and Jake race to tell Bubblegum about Goliad's behavior. Princess Bubblegum then meets Goliad in the castle courtyard and tries to explain leadership as a process of mutual benefit. Goliad then reasons that she shouldn't care about the well-being of others because she is the strongest. Fearing her creation had already been corrupted, Bubblegum plans to disassemble Goliad. However, Goliad reads Bubblegum's mind and rebels, claiming the castle as her own. As she rampages outside the castle, Finn and Jake try to stop her while Princess Bubblegum creates another candy sphinx of equal might to combat her. Princess Bubblegum then creates Stormo to put a stop to her rage. The two fight briefly, and Goliad offers for the two to rule together. Stormo squawks at her, and she appears to understand what he says as declining the offer. The two then engage in psychic combat at the top of one of the Candy Kingdom's bent towers, locked in an eternal battle of the minds. Goliad briefly appears in "Princess Cookie," still locked in mental combat with Stormo. She is in the background while Princess Bubblegum is considering Finn and Jake's plan to neutralize the hostage situation. Trivia TBA Category:Index Category:2016 Category:Characters Category:Adventure Time Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Year 2 Category:Animals Category:Non-Speaking Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cats Category:Adventure Time Category:Brick Built Characters